The present invention is directed to a device for aiding in the lifting and carrying of containers, including large water cooler bottles designed for dispensing drinking water.
Typical commercial water cooler bottles are about 19 liters. Consequently, when filled, the bottle is somewhat heavy and cumbersome to carry and lift. In fact, it is not uncommon for these bottles to be dropped by delivery man and customers alike when carried any distance at all. The present invention is directed to a container carrier that can be easily secured to a container, such as a water bottle, to aid in the carrying and lifting of the container.